Ronnie's Relocation
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! It's been a year since Lizzie's breakup with Ronnie. She get's detention, and who should be in the office finding out where his new classes are? Ronnie. R&R! L&G! CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!
1. Detention!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I do own the character Mr. Thompson. I made him up. Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie are all fifteen. =D

Lizzie was sitting in Social Studies class, when Miranda passed her a note.

She was unfolding it, when the teacher turned around, "Miss McGuire."

Lizzie looked up, "Yes, Mr. Thompson?"

"Will you please read that note, that you're hiding under the desk, out loud?"

Lizzie sighed and stood up. 

She unfolded the note and glanced at Miranda, who had slid down considerably low in her chair.

Lizzie cringed when she read the note, "Mr. Thompson has his toupee on backwards."

Mr. Thompson grabbed at his toupee, and glared at Lizzie, "Miss McGuire, please come up to the front."

Lizzie gulped as she made her way up to the front toward Mr. Thompson.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?" she asked, when she had reached him.

He handed her a pink detention slip, "Detention, Miss McGuire. Miss Sanders, would you please escort Miss McGuire to the principal's office?" 

Kate grinned widely, "I'd be happy to, Mr. Thompson."

Kate sauntered up to the desk, and waited for Lizzie to start walking.

Lizzie sighed and followed Kate out the door without a word.

"Tsk, tsk, Lizzie!" Kate clicked her tongue, "I'm very disappointed in you. Not! This is wonderful! Now I can make you even more unpopular, by spreading the word that you're a troublemaker." Kate sighed, "I love my job!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Kate, get over it. It was a note, a stupid note."

Kate looked at Lizzie for a moment before laughing, "Lizzie, one stupid note and one detention can ruin your already miniscule reputation."

"Wow, Kate. Miniscule is a very impressive word for your tiny vocabulary." 

Kate frowned, "That was the most pathetic comeback."

Lizzie sighed, "What happened to our friendship, Kate?"

"I grew up and you didn't." Kate stated.

By this time they were at the principal's office door.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Once you go through those doors, I'm out of here." Kate said stopping.

"Fine." Lizzie opened the door and walked into the office.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder as the door shut behind her.

Kate was standing there, smirking and waving with her fingers.

Lizzie turned to the secretary's desk and showed her the slip.

"Go on in, and give that slip to the teacher in there," the woman pointed at a door.

Lizzie walked slowly to the door, and taking a deep breath, opened it.

There were only three other people in the room, a teacher, one boy, and one girl.

She handed the slip to the teacher, who nodded for her to sit down.

Lizzie sank into the nearest seat, and opened her notebook to a clean page.

She was just about to start doodling, when she heard a guy talking to the secretary, "Is this where I find out where my classes are?" 

For some reason his voice sounded very familiar.

She turned in her seat, and looked out the glass window, that was inserted into the door.

Lizzie gasped when she saw who it was, Ronnie.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

The teacher glanced at her curiously, "Something wrong?"

Lizzie turned to face the teacher and nodded.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Umm…" was all that Lizzie could get out.

"Whatever." The bored teacher answered, looking back down at the outdated newspaper that was spread out on his desk before him.

Lizzie shook her head and turned to look out of the window again.

Yes, it was Ronnie all right.

He smiled at the secretary as she handed him a slip of paper with a list of his classes printed on it, "Thank you."

"Are you a new student?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah. I didn't like my old school, and this one is closer to my house anyway." Ronnie smiled again.

Lizzie almost fainted.

She loved it when he smiled.

She always felt enormous butterflies flutter around in her stomach, when he did smile…the few times that she got to see him smile.

Lizzie hadn't known him long enough to see many of his butterfly-inducing smiles.

But, there he was, standing just outside the detention room door, smiling.

Lizzie glanced at the clock.

Another twenty-five minutes to go.

She saw him take his sheet of paper and, thanking the woman one more time, disappear from view.

Her smile turned to a frown as she started trying to sort out her feelings on the subject.

Was she happy that he was there? Angry? Sad? Disappointed?

By the end of detention she had figured the situation to be a bitter/sweet one.

She was angry with him for choosing another girl over her, but she was excited for a second chance to hang out with him.

But, then another thought occurred to her-did she want to hang out with him again?

Lizzie shrugged as she exited the principal's office.

Gordo and Miranda were waiting for her outside the school doors.

"Hey, McGuire, how was it?" Gordo asked.

"Not to bad. I got to do some thinking."

"Lizzie, I am soooo sorry that I passed that note!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Miranda, it's no problem. Really. I found out something really interesting." Lizzie answered.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Ronnie…is back." 

AN/ Hey, guys! You like? You hate? You know how to tell me…REVIEW! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day, thanks for reading, and don't forget to SMILE! =D


End file.
